


i remember fields of flowers

by LactoseFreeVanillaYoghurt



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen, Hell, How Do I Tag, Parrlyn?, Sort Of, Tired Cathy Parr, hadestown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LactoseFreeVanillaYoghurt/pseuds/LactoseFreeVanillaYoghurt
Summary: cathy parr is tired. so tired.anne boleyn wants to help.kat howard is worried.lily white and poppy red are reunited.





	i remember fields of flowers

tiredness is a curse. it starts off small, an ignored annoyance, but spreads and grows like a disease, contaminating your brain, transforming your limbs into unresponsive weights. cathy was tired. far too tired. her head dropped and her eyes closed.

anne was glad that cathy could finally rest.  
jane brought her a blanket and wished her goodnight.  
anna smiled, laughed when she was told of the girl sleeping on top of her work.  
catherine stroked her hair, kissed her forehead, left her to her dreams.  
kat arrived later. she noticed the pained look on her face. she worried. 

cathy dreamed. dark shapes swam behind her eyelids and whispers purred next to her ear. 

she remembered summers long gone - fields of flowers, sparkling laughter, waves of warmth. a figure next to her. they felt familiar but like a childhood friend rather than a companion from the present. cathy looked on from the flowers, laughter, warmth, her focus on the figure by her. they were blurred and she subconsciously leaned closer, her eyes wide and desperately searching. searching. searching, trying to grasp recognition but never doubting the trust she felt from this shadow. she felt cold.

kat looked in on cathy every few minutes. her actions didn't go unnoticed by jane and when asked, she simply replied, "just checking she's still there."   
jane shook her head, smiling, and left kat to her antics.   
cathy had been asleep for around an hour when they heard her fall from her chair. kat was first in the room, followed by anne, who gave an uncharacteristic whimper and clasped cathy's hands. they were cold.

in her mind, cathy reached out to the figure. the flowers, laughter, warmth had gone to be replaced by a graveyard of stone, a heart wrenching sobbing scream and the wind which attacked her like thousands of nails. she held out a stark unusually lily white hand to be met with only the ghost of a presence.   
"you won't feel a thing when you go down." the whisper pounded on her ears.   
and so she fell. 

anne was the only one who saw the deep shudder run through cathy. both girls' faces paled. anne pleaded cathy to wake up but only a shadow replied, rising from behind eyelids, bringing with it stone, screams, cold, which anne eagerly accepted. she held out a hand, a soft poppy red hand, and fell.

the shadow guided anne through the stone, screams, cold like nails, to her cathy. her cathy, now cold, broken, lost, stark lily white.

the figure looked at cathy.   
"what was your name, again?" the whisper howled with the wind.   
she finally opened her eyes, blank and unseeing. "i- i don't remember." 

cathy's mind was blank like her eyes but it howled and cried like the whisper. she looked past the figure to see her anne. her soft poppy red anne. if anne was poppy red, what was she? 

anne wondered if the world had always been this dark. she wondered if this was where she belonged. the darkness went with her hair. she thought of her cathy. bright and light. she knew cathy didn't belong here like she did.   
"and what was your name?" the whisper still made her ears ache and throb.   
"i don't know." 

when kat found anne next to cathy on the floor, she screamed. 

far far away, past the flowers, laughter, warmth, deep in the stone, screams, cold, cathy heard a scream louder, more prominent than the rest. she focused her dark gaze at anne behind the shadow and found anne's flickering gaze looking back at her. she reached out her hand, past the familiar figure and towards her companion of the present. anne held out her hand. lily white and poppy red met. 

when anne boleyn and cathy parr woke up  
jane hugged them tightly and prayed they'd never leave her again.  
anna gave them food and water to bring back their voices.  
catherine smiled gently, let them recover.  
kat stopped screaming. her worries vanished. 

tiredness is not just a curse, it's a trap. it still starts off small but can escalate faster than you will ever imagine, pulling you further from reality than you ever thought possible.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based pretty heavily off Flowers from Hadestown idk if you can tell. 
> 
> Alsoooo this is my first work on ao3 don't come for me


End file.
